


Midnight

by revengeofskywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker x Padmé Amidala - Freeform, Anakin and Padmé talk, Anakin braids Padmé’s hair, Anakin will leave, Anidala, F/M, Fluff, Fluffly Anidala, Galactic Senate (Star Wars), Love, One Shot, One Shot Anidala, Pre-Battle of Coruscant (Star Wars), Sad but not too much, Sweet Anakin, anakin skywalker - Freeform, they spend the night together, they’re married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeofskywalker/pseuds/revengeofskywalker
Summary: After a rough day at the Senate, Padmé can finally spend some time with her husband before he’ll leave to come back on the battlefield.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: english is not my first language, sorry for any possible error. please be kind!

“You look tired, my love” Anakin was sitting behind her wife, his back pressed against the headboard of their bed. Padmé was sitting between his legs, she had just changed from one of her usual senatorial robes into a velvet nightgown.

“Actually, it was a rough day.” She confessed while letting down her hair. A sigh left her mouth, Padmé closed her eyes for a moment and she opened them after feeling her husband moving behind her. “What are you doing?” She asked him, turning her head to look at him. He was looking for something, Padmé was sure about it.

“Can I brush your hair?” Anakin stopped looking for the hairbrush, looking at her. His question was quite surprising, but it fills Padmé’s heart without any doubt. “Of course, Ani.” She smiled and Anakin looked at her smile forgetting about everything, then he shook his head, making her wife laugh.

Padmé was so in love with him, she kept her eyes on him, watching him collecting her hairbrush from the nightstand. When he came back to his original position, Anakin watched her for a few seconds; they stayed like this in silence, then he smiled at her.

“Honey, you have to turn your head or I can’t do anything.” He laughed and Padmé’s cheeks turned red, she turned her head and waited patiently. “You take every opportunity to make fun of me.” She remarked, Anakin was brushing her hair in a slowly manner.

“Mh, no. Even now I’m too scared to make fun of you.” He laughed, shaking his head. “I don’t think so.” She smiled, closing her eyes. “However, I like it.” She lowered her voice, Anakin was listening carefully. “At least I can see you laughing.” Anakin stopped brushing her hair and sighed.

He knew what she meant, and he swore he would do anything to change that. Just for her, for the love of his life. The reason why he hadn’t given up everything yet.

“We always see each other, and you can see me laughing.” He whispered; knowing she was sad didn’t helped with the whole situation. “Yes, through an hologram. Anakin, it’s not the same thing, and you know it too!” She turned around to look at his face. “Yeah, of course I know it too.” He rolled his eyes, Padmé’s brows furrowed. “Don’t take me wrong, I always miss you.” One of his hands reached her cheek to gently caress it, Padmé leaned in his touch.

Then Anakin gave her a swift kiss on the lips, making her smile. His heart melted, but deep down he knew she wasn’t completely happy. “Now make me braid your hair.” He said, a slight smile on his lips.

Padmé turned herself around, letting her back face Anakin again and lightly sighed. “I love you.” She whispered, Anakin had just divided in two her hair. “I love you too, angel.” He left a kiss on her shoulder, then started concentrating on his actions.

Braiding Padmé’s hair took a bit longer then what he thought initially, but both of them were happy about it. Padmé enjoyed feeling Anakin’s fingers through her hair and Anakin enjoyed touching her hair. He surely enjoyed the moment and he would never forget it.

“I’m not very good at it.” Padmé shook her head, then got up and finally faced her husband. “I love them, for real.” Her smile was wide and genuine, it also made Anakin smile. He took her hands and later interlocked their fingers. “You need to rest, now. You’ll leave soon and I can’t let you go without having slept.” She leaned over his face and kissed her husband with passion, squeezing his hands.

Deep down she knew she didn’t wanted to let him go in any circumstances, but duty was the priority of both of them, and Anakin’s was the most important - but also, the most dangerous. 

However, Anakin Skywalker would always come back to her and Padmé Amidala would always wait for him.


End file.
